<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reveal by PlinkiePoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723297">Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinkiePoi/pseuds/PlinkiePoi'>PlinkiePoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Auru [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Adults, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Fighter, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinkiePoi/pseuds/PlinkiePoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends, spending time with one another. Friendly banter releases and reveals some inner depths to Auru. Some inner depths that Rosen already figured out.</p>
<p>After all, Rosen knows Auru all too well. Even the parts he doesn't normally acknowledge.</p>
<p>This will be the start of renewed vulnerability and trust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Auru [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auru shrugged half-heartedly at his friend’s words, taking a tentative sip from the flask with a familiar-looking cap over it. Apple juice, tart yet sweet. He resisted the urge of taking a second longer, noisier sip from the nozzle. Instead, he chose to slowly swallow what he had in his mouth. Savor it and make the moment last. </p>
<p>“I suppose,” Auru started slowly, “you have me pegged then, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Ah. My dear, you’re not one for pegging. Trust me I <em> know </em> these things.” Rosen’s eyes seemed to flash behind his sunglasses. He was always delighted in teasing Auru. What’s one more tease between… whatever they were (good friends at the very least…)</p>
<p>Auru sputtered, the last bits of apple juice dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. Blushing a deep red, he did nothing to salvage this. He was unable to do anything but stare, mouth slightly agape. </p>
<p>Rosen tutted softly, taking a handkerchief and wiping off Auru’s chin. “Such a messy thing, aren’t you?” he murmured gently, still cleaning with great care. Rosen didn’t look to be expecting a response, not a verbal one anyhow. </p>
<p>Feeling Rosen’s gaze on him, Auru said nothing. He already felt raw and exposed, and Rosen was already good at reading him like the simplest of children’s books. What was there to say?</p>
<p>Obviously something, as Rosen stayed silent, stayed staring at Auru, after cleaning his chin. </p>
<p>“I.” Auru squirmed in his seat nervously. He felt hot and bothered in a different sense of the phrase. He just came over to see a friend and relax. Not to be emotionally flayed open to the bone, exposed for Rosen to see. </p>
<p>But, maybe Rosen saw this already. Maybe he was doing this for Auru’s benefit? Maybe Auru was just thinking about this too hard. </p>
<p>“I’m not <em> that </em> messy.” Auru uttered softly, albeit a bit petulant. </p>
<p>Rosen had the gall to chuckle and shake his head. “My dear, you have a whole entire magical item for the sole purpose of cleaning up any of your messes.” He chuckled again, poking Auru on the nose to punctuate the point. “You’re messy. You just clean up after yourself is all.”</p>
<p>Auru scrunched up his nose, blushing. “Am not,” he uttered, a reservoir of maturity clearly. He stopped himself short of crossing his arms and pouting. </p>
<p>Auru, instead, flopped bonelessly backwards in his seat. Looking up at the ceiling he took another large swig of juice, wondering if maybe it’d magically get him drunk so he could stumble through this talk with loosened, confident lips, waking up in the morning none the wiser. Then again, not remembering would get him anxious. He sighed and took another swig. </p>
<p>Hearing movement coming from Rosen, Auru internally shrugged, not moving. Feeling the couch dip next to him, he figured Rosen sat closer. Probably trying to peek into Auru’s eyes, read his face a bit easier. What Auru wasn’t expecting was being pulled towards Rosen.</p>
<p>He found himself, suddenly, on Rosen’s lap, head resting on the crook of Rosen’s shoulder. He also found himself comfortable and blushing warmly. Seeing Rosen’s eyes looking at him through the gap in his sunglasses made him melt even more, causing him to wiggle deeper into Rosen’s arms under that gaze. Seeing those sharp eyes, the tender smile, and feeling the satisfied, rumbling hum from Rosen’s chest, it took Auru’s breath away. </p>
<p>“See?” Rosen hummed, stopping to kiss Auru on the forehead, and to sniff his hair. “Isn’t this better?”</p>
<p>Auru nodded, a bit dumbly admittedly, but he was feeling comfortable and safe and soft in his friend’s arms. He felt them clutch a bit firmer around him. Holding him close. Holding him safe. </p>
<p>“Much better,” Rosen affirmed, cooing down at Auru. “You need something to help you relax. You’ve been so tired, high strung from everything. I can sometimes hear your heart palpitations from the other room you know. And I couldn’t live with myself if one of my favorite people ends up stressing themself out to the core. Especially if I could do something to help, yes?”</p>
<p>Auru felt another kiss brush across his forehead, as the back of his head was pet and massaged rhythmically. He stopped biting his lip, not remembering even starting doing so. </p>
<p>His voice sounded small, innocent even, as he haltingly spoke. “But, I don’t-”</p>
<p>“Of course you deserve it,” Rosen said firmly, cutting off Auru’s self-deprecation before it could begin. “You’re <em> you </em>. And you always ‘do your best’ as you put it. That begets good things, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Auru parroted back. Yet he couldn’t look Rosen in the eyes saying it. It’d give him away after all. </p>
<p>Rosen, seemingly choosing to pick his battles, just hummed a satisfactory, “That's good, little one,” and placed another kiss on Auru’s forehead. “So of course you deserve it. You work so hard and you’re so genuine. You deserve it far more than so many others I know. And trust me, I know many considering my line of work.” He smirked a bit, “I’m glad I got you to start to understand with so little fuss.”</p>
<p>Auru, naturally, started to fuss. </p>
<p>“I,” Auru started indignantly, blushing full volume, “I am<em> so </em> bigger than you.”</p>
<p>Rosen cackled, good naturedly, jostling Auru a bit in his arms with it. His eyes, cat-like with their knowing, saw all while looking deeply at Auru. </p>
<p>Perhaps, he saw a bit more than Auru thought he did previously. </p>
<p>“Auru my dear, I concede that, yes, you’re taller than me. But I’m older than you,” he smiled, pinching Auru’s left cheek teasingly. “Older than you in both age, and quite often than not, actions.”</p>
<p>Auru concentrated so he would not <em> pout </em>. </p>
<p>He failed. Just a bit. </p>
<p>“I just want to help you Auru. Won’t you let me?” Rosen sounded genuine, so open. He looked down at Auru seriously, not a lick of joking in his tone. He always did find new ways to shake Auru to his core. Make him vulnerable. </p>
<p>Still, Auru had his own concerns. “I’d like the help. A lot. Honestly. But what about my parents?”</p>
<p>Rosen looked confused at that, quirking an eyebrow above his shades. “What about them?” he said flippantly. “They already don’t know a lot of secrets about you. Not like I do. What’s the difference one more adds, hm? They don’t need to know. Not if you don’t want them to.”</p>
<p>Auru thought of his parents. Thought of having to explain his insecurity, his weakness. His desire to be comforted and coddled, perhaps, to not get swallowed up by the expectations placed on top of him, and the anxiety within himself.</p>
<p>No. They don’t need to know. </p>
<p>He felt Rosen hum satisfactorily at that. Auru didn’t realize he said that out loud. He didn’t know how much he said out loud, but he didn’t want to think about that either.</p>
<p>Placing his cheek next to Auru’s, Rosen smiled gently, shifting so he was holding up all of Auru on himself. “Excellent,” he whispered into Auru. Each syllable was carefully enunciated, and made Auru internally quiver with emotion. “Then they don’t need to know a <em> single </em> thing that goes on between us. Not unless you desire to tell them. But then that’s all up to you.”</p>
<p>Auru gave a hum in response, agreeing tiredly. This whole… vulnerability thing. It made him feel vulnerable. And tired. </p>
<p>“Now,” Rosen said firmly, a bit cheekily, bouncing Auru a bit in his arms, “I could go and show you all the special ways I want to help you unwind, but I think you’re a bit too tired for that as of now, aren’t you? This big talk’s got you all exhausted, hmm~? No, everything special can wait until your next visit, when you’re awake and aware and can adequately articulate how much I’ve got it right. Right Auru?”</p>
<p>Auru hummed again, nodding into Rosen’s chest, looking up at him. He could smell how utterly fruity Rosen’s soap is on him. It’s calming, familiar, and delicious rolled into one. Peeking between the gap of Rosen’s sunglasses, Auru could see Rosen’s pretty, pretty eyes. </p>
<p>Rosen smiled tenderly, continuing. “Yes. You just rest for now my dear. Next time you visit, you are going to <em> relax~ </em>.”</p>
<p>Auru believed him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reposted from another account of mine to separate vanilla works from my fetishes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>